Eres mi cura
by MaddySun
Summary: Elijah decide llevarse a Lia porqué sabe él es su cura, y que la suya, es Lia.


Lia y Elijah.

Lia Pov.

Duermo profundamente bajo el peso un millón de mantas. Nado entre ratazos de sueños y por primera vez desde hace semanas, me siento caliente de nuevo. La pizza que hay en mi estómago no me molesta, al contrario, desprende un agradable calor por las paredes de mi estómago. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos esa sensación. Una mano se posa en mi brazo y lo sacude suavemente.

-Lia.- su voz es un suave murmullo, amortiguado por la barrera protectora que las mantas han formado a mi alrededor. Me muevo un poco, todavía adormilada.- Lia.- repite la voz. Esta vez me sacude un poco más fuerte, pero con tacto. Aparta un poco las mantas y me destapa hasta el estómago. Siento mucho frío de repente. Me incorporo lentamente y tiritando. Cojo la manta de nuevo y me tapo, pero sin volver a tumbarme.

-¿Qué hora es?- miro por la ventana, es noche cerrada.

-Las cuatro- dice Elijah. Está sentado en el borde de la cama a mi lado. Está tan cerca que puedo oler perfectamente su olor cálido con un toque dulzón de sus cigarrillos. El pelo negro le cae sobre un ojo pero el otro me escruta. Empieza a hablar. Dice algo, pero yo solo le miro la boca. La tiene de un rojo mate increíble, más oscuro en el centro. Siento algo que nunca había sentido algo. Se me hace la boca agua mirado esos labios, y los míos me hormiguean. Me muerdo el labio inferior y me centro.

-¿De acuerdo Lia?

-¿Qué?- suspira, algo impaciente.

-No me estabas escuchando.- es una afirmación, pero no parece enfadado. Niego con la cabeza. – He dicho que partiremos a México hoy, cuando te hayas duchado, vestido y recogido tus cosas. Tengo una casa de campo que me dejó mi abuela al morir. No es nada especial y el garaje está en ruinas, pero servirá.- Asiento con entusiasmo. Entonces, se inclina hacía mí. Se acerca tanto que puedo ver la humedad que todavía pende de las puntas de su pelo y siento de nuevo ése hormigueo insistente.- Y recuerda. Tendrás que comer suficiente como para no desmayarte, o llamaré a tus padres.- Levanta su teléfono móvil y en la pantalla veo el numero de casa de mi madre y el de casa de mi padre. Me siento algo traicionada al ver eso, aunque no sé porqué, ya que yo conocía ésa condición. Asiento de nuevo, tragando saliva.-Bien.

-Bien.- dijo. Me levanto lentamente y me encamino a la ducha. Me quito la ropa con cuidado y las vendas con todavía más cuidado, pero igualmente, me duele. Me meto en la ducha y pongo el agua tan caliente como puedo. Restriego mi pelo con el champú de Elijah y me lavo. La idea de estar desnuda en la ducha con el en el cuarto de al lado, me resulta excitante, pero me siento triste. Un chico de fuego como él, nunca de enamoraría de una chica de hielo como yo. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas y sollozo flojito, para que Elijah no me oiga. Soy una asquerosa zorra gorda que nunca conseguirá que nadie la amé. Atrapada en un cuerpo estúpido que no sabe vivir sin comida más de seis horas seguidas. Sollozo más fuerte e hipo incontrolablemente.

-¿Lia?- la voz de Elijah se oye con claridad cuando entreabre la puerta para ver por qué lloro.- ¿Qué ocurre?- eso me hace llorar todavía más. No pregunta "¿Ocurre algo?", da por hecho que algo está pasando, que no estoy llorando por alguna tontería.

-No, no.- contesto rápidamente. Hecho mano de la toalla que hay al lado de la bañera y me envuelvo en ella. Me gustaría que me diese un abrazo. Un abrazo calido, con los dos brazos, fuerte y con afecto. Pero no. No quiero. No debo. No lo merezco. No. No.

-Nadie llora así por nada.

-No quiero hablar.

-Otra condición es contarme lo si tienes problemas.

-Eso no me lo habías dicho.

-¿Y qué? ¿qué harás? ¿Marcharte? ¿Ayunar?

-No.-reconozco con voz baja.- Lloraba por todo el tiempo que he perdido. Por lo murta en vida que he estado.- miento. No puedo contarle la verdad. Tal vez en otro momento, en otra vida. El asiente y guarda silencio mientras me seco. Luego, sin decir nada, sale del baño. Me visto con la misma ropa con la que he dormido. No me pongo las vendas. Cuando salgo, una vaharada de vapor caliente me sigue como si fuera un hermoso vestido de gasa. Ahí me espera la pesadilla: Elijah sostiene en la mano una cajita de donuts. En ella hay cuatro círculos de dulce masa espolvoreada con azúcar glasé de colores y rellena de mermelada.

-No…

-Sí.- dice con severidad. Arranca el plástico qu envuelve la caja y me da uno. Me mira fijamente sin variar la expresión mientras me meto el Donet en la boca de golpe. Cuando lo muerdo, el bollo estalla en mi boca y me la llena de mermelada. El relleno se mezcla con el glaseado y sabe delicioso. Mastico durante cinco minutos (deliciosos). Elijah asiente con aprobación y se come el suyo.

-Luego te comerás el otro si no lo haces ahora.- Asiento, los labios manchados de azúcar. Los lamo, y no oigo ninguna voz despectiva en mi cabeza. Recogemos nuestras cosas y lo dejamos en la camioneta. Elijah desconecta la luz y el agua del motel mientras yo lo espero en el coche, que empieza a calentarse. El pelo me huele igual que ha Elijah, e inspiro repetidamente ése aroma. Finalmente nos ponemos en marcha y observo como el motel gateway se aleja, pero que la estrellas no lo hacen.


End file.
